Delete Memories
by Violetta Clark
Summary: Katakan, Sasuke-kun. Katakan kau mencintaiku/Ini aneh, Hinata. Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya?/Aku tidak sanggup mengatasi rasa sakit hatiku lagi. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melupakan Sasuke/Ingin melupakan sesuatu? Kunjungi kami di Namikaze Inc.


**Title : Delete memories**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : Angst-Science-fiction**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC and Typo.**

**Chapter : 1**

Hinata baru saja selesai menyusun beberapa buku ke dalam rak ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Dia menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut dan melihat surai pink yang mencolok muncul di balik pintu. Ia adalah Sakura Haruno, sahabat sekaligus rekannya di Taman Kanak-Kanak ini.

"Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Sakura

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul dan menolehkan lagi kepalanya dari Sakura kearah beberapa buku yang masih berserakan di lantai.

"Yah, begitulah. Anak-anak sangat suka dengan lagu yang aku tulis."

"Hm, bagus kalau begitu." Kata Sakura seraya menatap lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. "Kau tau, jika kau bukan teman baikku dan jika bukan karena aku tidak suka berdebat denganmu, aku akan tetap meyakinkanmu untuk mengejar mimpimu. Kita semua tahu kau sangat berbakat untuk menjadi penyanyi yang hebat."

Hinata hanya terus tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, "Aku senang dengan hidupku sekarang. Kurasa aku sudah tidak butuh lagi menggapai mimpi yang bahkan aku sudah lama menyerah untuk menggapainya."

"Kau menyerah untuk pria yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu?"

Setelah meletakkan buku terakhir ke dalam rak, Hinata berusaha untuk tenang dalam menghadapi sikap sahabatnya itu. Dia tersenyum kembali sebelum menatap sahabatnya.

"Dia mencintaiku. Aku tahu Sasuke mencintaiku."

Sakura sudah mendengar kata-kata itu dari sang gadis indigo lebih dari seratus kali. Tampaknya semakin Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Sakura, dia tampak seperti lebih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Jika Sakura bisa berbicara tepat ke dalam hati Hinata, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa pria yang dicintainya sama sekali tidak serius dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi sebagai teman baiknya, Sakura dapat melakukannya, tapi dia harus mencobanya setiap hari, walaupun berakhir dengan perdebatan kecil antara dirinya dan Hinata. Dia hanya ingin Hinata bahagia, mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

"Dia melukis dirimu bukan berarti dia mencintaimu." Sakura berbicara saat dia menyentuh lukisan yang diberikan Sasuke untuk Hinata.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ingin berdebat lagi, Sakura?"

"Ya. Memang tidak." Sakura membalikkan badannya kearah Hinata dan menyungginggkan senyum termanisnya untuk gadis bersurai indigo tersebut, "Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"Sasuke mencintaiku. Selamanya."

Hinata lelah. Sakura selalu mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka, atau setidaknya itulah yang Hinata pikirkan.

"Dengar Hinata, aku ini sahabatmu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih-"

"Tapi aku tidak merasa sedih! Tidak sama sekali." Hinata memotong ucapan Sakura sebelum gadis pinky itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hinata-chan, aku tidak membenci Sasuke dan berusaha menjelekkannya dimatamu. Aku hanya berharap dia akan memberimu lebih dari yang seharusnya kau dapatkan. Katakan padaku, kapan terakhir kali kalian berkencan?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, tapi tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Dia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia berkencan dengan Sasuke.

"See?" Sakura mendekap Hinata dalam pelukannya, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu menjalani one-sided relationship, Hinata-Chan."

Hinata melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sakura. Yah, Sakura benar, Hinatalah yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya. Dia sangat mencintai Sasuke sampai mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sasuke mencintainya atau tidak. Hinata tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke mengatakan tiga kata yang sangat penting sejak mereka pacaran tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata berkata pelan, "Arigatou, tapi ini adalah hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Aku percaya Sasuke-kun."

Sakura tahu kapan dia harus berhenti berargumen dan mempermasalahkan hal ini. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan memeluk sahabatnya lagi, berharap Hinata benar tentang Sasuke.

"Gomennasai, Hinata-chan."

Mereka menatap satu sama lain, kemudian tertawa. Tidak ada kata yang dibutuhkan selama mereka mengerti satu sama lain dengan baik.

"Sudah cukup dramanya, kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk besok." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata dan berjalan kesudut ruangan. Dia menunjuk sebuah bingkai kayu yang belum terisi foto atau lukisan apapun. "Aku percaya kau kan mendapatkan lukisan yang lain dari Sasuke besok, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Besok adalah hari anniversary mereka yang ke-empat, dan itu berarti Sasuke akan melukisnya dan duduk di suatu tempat di studionya, mempersiapkannya sebagai hadiah untuk Hinata.

"Iya." Hinata tersenyum dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sasuke sedang memilih beberapa pakaian dilemarinya, kemudian melemparkannya secara asal keatas tempat tidurnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke bergegas memasuki pakaian yang telah dipilihnya kedalam koper yang sudah dipersiapkannya sedari tadi. Managernya baru saja memintanya untuk pergi ke Paris. Dia tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini, ini akan menjadi pameran tunggalnya sebagai calon pelukis terkenal.

Di dunia yang serba modern ini, pelukis hidup dengan cara yang paling kejam. Kau harus berjuang untuk bertahan hidup dalam lingkup sosial dengan teknologi yang serba canggih. Tidak ada satupun yang akan peduli tentang Van Gogh atau Michael Angelo lagi. Sasuke selalu bermimpi menjadi pelukis terkenal untuk menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa seni melukis itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan atau tergantikan.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Pria bermata onyx itu berhenti sejenak sambil tetap memegang T-shirt di tangan kanannya dan sepasang sarung tangan di sebelah kirinya.

"Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali meletakkan beberapa pakaian yang tersisa kedalam kopernya.

"Kau akan pergi?" Suara Hinata terdengar lembut dan sedikit bergetar.

"Yeah." Sasuke masih tidak menyadari perasaan kekasihnya. "Sasori-senpai memanggilku. Mereka membutuhkan pelukis baru di Paris saat ini. Aku sangat senang mereka memilihku."

Setelah menutup kopernya, dia berjalan kearah kekasihnya yang bersandar di dinding di sudut kamarnya.

"Ini akan menjadi pameran tunggalku, Hinata. Jika aku melakukan yang terbaik, perusahaan akan meluncurkan lukisanku dan aku akan terkenal." Sasuke berkata sambil mencium dahi Hinata dengan lembut.

Kontak fisik yang dilakukan dengan sangat baik oleh Sasuke membuat jantung Hinata berdetak dengan cepat, tapi hanya sebentar saja ketika ia kembali mengingat bahwa Sasuke akan pergi pada hari anniversary mereka yang ke-empat.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu tersentak –tapi Hinata tidak menyadarinya- dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Dia menatap wajah Hinata yang datar dan sedikit kekecewaan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa kau tetap bertanya-"

"Katakan."

"Apa?"

"Katakan, Sasuke-kun. Katakan itu padaku. Katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Aku.. Aku…" Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dari Hinata dan perlahan berjalan menjauhi gadis itu. "Ini aneh, Hinata. Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal itu? Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengucapkan tiga kata yang sangat sederhana itu?"

"Kenapa itu sangat penting bagimu?"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, kan?"

Sasuke mulai merasa marah dan kesal.

"Aku menghabiskan tiga tahun hidupku bersamamu, Hyuuga Hinata, tidakkah kau anggap itu sebagai cinta?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata telah melesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sakura benar, ini hanyalah hubungan sepihak. Hanya Hinata yang mencintai Sasuke, sedangkan pria itu sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Hinata ketika ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari gadis indigo itu. Dia mengecup wajah Hinata dan mengangkat wajahnya, seakan memerintahkan mata bening Hinata untuk bertatapan dengan onyx miliknya.

"Hinata, kau sangat berarti untukku. Tanpamu lukisanku tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Kau inspirasiku."

Inspirasi. Apakah ia hanya sebatas inspirasi bagi Sasuke? Hinata terluka. Ia sangat terluka.

'_Dia melukis dirimu bukan berarti dia mencintaimu.'_

Kata-kata Sakura kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Sasuke tidak mencintainya, dia hanya membutuhkan Hinata sebagai inspirasi.

"Kapan kau pergi?"

"Tiga jam dari sekarang."

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Minggu depan."

"Kau tahu besok hari apa?" Kali ini Hinata memberanikan diri menatap langsung kearah onyx Sasuke.

Setelah melihat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, Hinata tahu Sasuke melupakan hari jadian mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi aku rasa sudah cukup bermain dengan permainan bodohmu ini. Kenapa aku terus memberikan segalanya untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan tiga kata sesederhana itu untukku?"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab apa yang baru saja gadis indigo itu katakana, dia mendengar suara pintu dibanting. Dia terlalu mengejar mimpinya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia akan kehilangan gadis itu, gadis yang sangat penting baginya. Lebih penting daripada semua lukisan yang pernah ia ciptakan.

"Hinata…. tiga kata itu tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Di tengah hiruk pikuk jalanan di distrik Konoha, seorang gadis bersurai indigo sedang menangis dan berjalan tanpa arah di tengah malam yang dingin. Hinata tidak memedulikan cuaca dingin yang menusuk tulang, itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati yang ia rasakan. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dari direksi yang berbeda menabrak Hinata. Kertas-kertas beterbangan dari tangannya dan dia dengan cepat mengambilnya.

"Aish." Dia mendengar laki-laki bersurai pirang yang ditabraknya tadi mengumpat pelan.

"Go-gomennasai." Hinata buru-buru menunduk dan bergegas membantu pria itu memungut kertas-kertas yang beterbangan.

Dia membaca sekilas tulisan yang tertera disalah satu lembaran kertas itu.

Namikaze. Inc.

"Namikaze?" Hinata membaca, lebih tepatnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi laki-laki blonde itu mendengarnya.

"Yap. Hanya perusahaan kecil tempat saudaraku bekerja."

Mereka berdua berdiri dan Hinata melihat laki-laki itu telah meletakkan semua kertas yang beterbangan ke dalam map yang dibawanya. Hinata mengambil lembaran terakhir dan memberikannya pada laki-laki itu, tapi laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum.

"Simpan saja. Aku sudah terlalu banyak memegang lembaran-lembaran itu."

"Maaf, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar tentang perusahaan ini."

"Oh, tentu saja. Namikaze Inc adalah perusahaan baru di Konoha. Saudaraku adalah seorang dokter bedah dan dia bekerja disana. " Laki-laki pirang itu menjelaskan singkat. "Well, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"O-oh, baiklah. Sekali lagi maaf."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." Laki-laki itu tersenyum tulus. "Jika ini membuatmu setidaknya merasa tidak merasa bersalah, bagaimana kalau mentraktirku semangkuk ramen jika kita bertemu lagi?"

Laki-laki pirang itu tidak memberikan Hinata kesempatan untuk menjawab, dia mulai berlari kearah bus yang berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka, takut jika ia akan kehilangan bus itu lagi.

Hinata menggenggam kertas di tangannya dan membaca beberapa tulisan yang tertera disana.

_Namikaze Inc._

_Ingin melupakan sesuatu? Kunjungi kami di Namikaze Inc. Dengan ahli bedah professional, kami menjamin anda yang terbaik dalam proses penghapusan memori yang tidak diinginkan dalam hidup anda._

Hinata tersentak setelah membaca keseluruhan isi kertas tersebut. Dia tidak tahu hal-hal seperti itu bisa dilakukan.

Dia kembali mengingat tentang kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya dengan Sasuke. Dia tahu dia lemah. Dia tidak sanggup mengatasi rasa sakit hatinya lagi. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan sakit ini. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melupakan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata menatap kertas di genggamannya itu sekali lagi.

"Namikaze Inc." dia berkata, "Apakah ini akan berhasil?"

**To Be Continued**

**Holaaa~ hisashiburi desu ne, minna. Kali ini Vio bawa (?) fic baru ni –padahal utang fic masih banyak -_-**

**Gimana pendapat minna-san tentang fic ini? Isi dikolom review ya. Biar Vio bisa tau fic ini pantes di lanjutkan atau enggak ^^**


End file.
